


Dům na ostrově

by archiveof4



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveof4/pseuds/archiveof4





	Dům na ostrově

 

Vlastně to vůbec nebyl špatný nápad. Mrzlo už několik týdnů, podmínky byly ideální... Jenom s tím, co se stalo, jsme prostě nemohli počítat.

Stalo se to v polovině zimy. Tu vilu na ostrově jsme pozorovali už příliš dlouho, a jak byly výpravy stále náročnější a do vzdálenějších míst, o možnosti dostat se na ostrov jsme se bavili stále častěji. Ale nevěděli jsme jak. Nebylo jisté, jaká bude zima, zda řeka v těch místech vůbec zamrzne… všechno bylo nejisté. A obrovská vila se tyčila na skále nad vodou jako obrovský narozeninový dort.   
A tak – když jsme se na konci zimy vraceli s Darylem z jedné z těch dlouhých a neúspěšných výprav, zastavili jsme na molu, které mohlo kdysi sloužit ke kotvení lodě majitelů vily. Daryl zamyšleně odkopl kámen. Sledoval, jak s tlumeným duněním poskakuje po zamrzlé hladině.   
Byl jasný mrazivý den, choulila jsem se v autě, kterému už dávno nefungovalo topení, a přemýšlela, kolik nám zbývá času do soumraku a jestli je smrt v chladné vodě milosrdnější, než jiné.   
„Jdeme, je to letos poslední šance,“ řekl, když se vrátil do auta pro věci. Kuš, batoh, nůž. Já.   
Přemýšlela jsem, jestli má cenu něco namítat. Vzdychla jsem, pára od pusy mi jako vždy připomněla dětství a nevinné „hele, já kouřím!“ Zašátrala jsem zkřehlými prsty v kapse bundy a nahmatala prázdnou krabičku od cigaret. Oči mi zase zajely k vile. Tak snad byli aspoň kuřáci.   
Led byl poprášený slabou vrstvou sněhu, Daryl sledoval stopy, které se v něm objevily, a něco si mrmlal pod fousy. „Prošel tudy tlustý vlk,“ řekl prostě, pak mě sjel pohledem a dodal: „asi jako ty.“   
Ušklíbla jsem se a vydala se opatrně a nedůvěřivě s očima upřenýma na výšivku na zádech jeho vesty. Našlapoval jako kočka. A já nevím, jestli se mi dařilo jeho elegantní chůzi napodobovat, ale rozhodně jsem se o to snažila. Ten zatracený Dixon totiž vždycky věděl moc dobře, co dělá. A já chtěla přežít.  
Sníh nám křupal pod nohama. Už jsem rozpoznala detaily na zdobení kamenné zídky kolem terasy. Občas se v ledu ozvalo duté zapraskání, to jsem pak doslova zamrzla na místě a zoufale poslouchala, jestli led vydrží. V jednu chvíli se po mě Daryl otočil a já hned – podle jeho očí – poznala, že je zle. „Pohni!“ vykřikl, otočil se a rozběhl – jak mu jen kluzká ledová plocha dovolila. Koutkem oka jsem zahlédla několik chodců, jak se šourají mým směrem. Museli vstoupit na led hned po nás, a my byli tak soustředění na chůzi, že jsme si jich nevšimli. Byli ode mě kousek a zatraceně! Připadala jsem si jak ve zlém snu – zatímco mně podjížděly nohy při jakémkoli rychlejším pohybu, oni se svou šouravou chůzí pomalu a jistě zkracovali vzdálenost mezi námi.   
„Dixone!“ vykřikla jsem, když už mi bylo jasné, že to k pevnému kraji – ke skále pod vilou - nezvládnu dřív než oni ke mně. Otočil se, byl kousek od břehu, slyšela jsem, jak mi kolem hlavy zasvištěl šíp, a někde za mnou zadunělo padající tělo. Kolik jich zbývá? Kolik má Daryl šípů?   
Zalykala jsem se mrazivým vzduchem, krev mi tepala ve spáncích, když jsem se klouzala směrem k němu. Mručení za mými zády, Darylovy stopy v čerstvém prašanu odkryly temnotu hloubky pod ledem. Další šíp. Další pád. A velká rána. Větší, než by mohl způsobit pád těla. Puknutí. Nohy mi podjely, jako by mi je někdo podtrhnul. Vyhodila jsem ruce vzhůru a padala nazad. Slyšela jsem svůj vlastní výkřik, přicházel ke mně samé z velké dálky. Slyšela jsem jej, dokud mi uši nezalila ledová voda. Pak se nade mnou zavřela hladina.   
A všechno se zpomalilo, zprůzračnělo. Viděla jsem těla chodců, jak klesají ke dnu. Až hrůzou z vlastního konce se mi vrátilo plné vědomí.   
Vybavilo se mi nedělní dopoledne s rodiči, koukáme na dokument o přežití v přírodě, slova moderátora s dramatickým výrazem, kterak povídá, jak se chovat po pádu do ledové vody. To je teď.   
Nepanikařit.   
Trvalo celou věčnost, než se mi podařilo se znovu vynořit. Zalapala jsem po dechu. Okamžitě mě popadly ruce a táhly mě ven. Daryl! Ležel u okraje průrvy a táhl mě k sobě. Nechala jsem se vléct po ledu až tam, kde začínaly skály. „Sakra, hýbej se!“ křičel na mě. Ale moje roztřesené podchlazené tělo bylo jinak klidné a bez vůle. I já byla najednou klidná a bez vůle. Jako by veškerá moje životní síla stačila pouze na to, aby se tělo třáslo a třáslo. Hodil si mě přes rameno a vlekl po namrzlých schodech. Viděla jsem, jak stoupáme, ale bylo mi to jedno. Oknem do suterénu, do obrovské haly. Do temna. Nikde nikdo. Daryl mě hodil na zem, bolelo to, a začal ze mě rvát šaty. „Nechej mě!“ vztekala jsem se. Kopala a škrábala. „To je dobře, bojuj.“   
Nenáviděla jsem ho za to. Chtěla jsem jen ležet. Měl mě nechat.   
Vysvlékl mě ze zmrzlých šatů, řezalo to, bolelo. A položil na gauč. Necítila jsem stud, byla jsem unavená z křečí. Zakryl mě dekami, kmital, běhal. Všechno bylo na mě až příliš rychlé. Ale v okamžiku, kdy se obrovská temná místnost rozzářila ohněm v krbu, pocítila jsem konečně cosi jako… úlevu?  
„Mluv na mě.“ Přikazoval.   
Zkusila jsem něco říct, ale z mého sevřeného krku se ozvalo jen cosi jako zakňourání. „Dobrý,“ pochválil mě přesto.   
Cítila jsem, že mi masíruje chodidla, nohy. Bolelo to, jak by řezal nožem. Zanaříkala jsem. Vzhlédl a tišil mě. „Dobře, jinak.“ Řekl. Vlastně mluvil. Celou dobu mluvil. Udivilo mě to, protože normálně jsem od něj slyšela spíš jen rozkazy a zákazy. Teď mluvil. Nedávalo mi to smysl, ale očividně chtěl, abych jej poslouchala. Ale chtělo se mi spát.   
Cítila jsem horko, poprvé, opravdové teplo, hřejivé objetí. Sevřel mě. Byl nahý a hřál. Zalapala jsem po dechu. Mluvil, šeptal mi do ucha. Nedávalo to smysl. Ale bylo to příjemné. Položila jsem si hlavu na jeho rameno, a když mě přešel nejhorší třes, a moje tělo pozvolna tálo, nasála jsem jeho vůni a uklidňovala se.   
Pak bylo ticho. Jeho ruce byly tady, a tam. Jeho nohy kolem mě.   
Když vstal, aby mi dal napít nebo aby přiložil, nespokojeně jsem kňourala. Pak u mě ležel a mně padala víčka. Zdálo se mi o rozpálené letní cestě. Pořád jsem se k té myšlence vracela.  
„Už můžu spát?“ zeptala jsem.   
„Můžeš.“ 

Přežila jsem. Zase jsem přežila. To byla první myšlenka, která byla tak jasná, že jsem se okamžitě probudila do plného vědomí. Byli jsme v obrovském sále, obývacím pokoji bez konce, leželi jsme na gauči u krbu, ve kterém dohasínaly uhlíky. Na mě Darylovy paže, kolem boků jeho stehna. Tíha a teplo jeho spícího těla. Zavrtěla jsem se.   
Sledovala jsem ze vzdálenosti několika centimetrů, jak se mu rozlétla víčka, když se probudil. Hleděl na mě, pak zvedl dlaň a položil mi ji na čelo. Jen samotný pohyb jeho obočí a vráska, která se mu mezitím vytvořila, mluvili za vše. Měl o mě starost.   
„Ahoj,“ řekla jsem, protože co jiného chcete říct člověku, který se probudí vedle vás nahý. Ne vedle vás. Na vás.   
Pokynul. „Dobrý?“   
„Dobrý.“   
Koukal mi do očí. Myslím, že jsme po svém vlastním způsobu „probírali“, co se vlastně stalo. Co všechno předcházelo tomu, že teď tady ležíme. Žijeme. Zavzlykala jsem a protáhla paže kolem jeho širokého hrudníku a objala jej. Zabořil mi nos do vlasů. „Už je to v pořádku.“   
„Myslela jsem, že je po mně.“   
Chvíli mě nechal vzlykat s hlavou položenou na jeho hrudníku.   
Zavrtěl se: „Musím přiložit.“   
„Nemusíš.“   
Pozvedl obočí.  
Přátelé. Až na ta nahá těla přilepená k sobě.   
„Seš nahatej,“ oznámila jsem mu poťouchle.   
Odfrkl. „Jako bys ještě neviděla můj krásnej holej zadek.“ Ale nehýbal se.  
Usmála jsem se s nosem strčeným do jeho vlasů. Když jsem našpulila rty, dotkla jsem se jeho krku. Byl by to možná polibek. Kdyby vedle mě nebyl Daryl Dixon. Odsunul se ode mě.   
A celé mé já se najednou roztřáslo, jako bych ztratila nějakou důležitou část sebe sama.   
Jenže já vím, že jeho tělo celkem ochotně reagovalo na moji blízkost. Cítila jsem to, než se odtáhl.   
Sakra, Dixone!   
„Já přiložím.“ Řekla jsem a posadila se. Moje ruce a nohy mě kupodivu poslouchaly. Byly unavené, namožené křečí. Ale v pořádku. Nahá jako prst jsem přešla ke krbu, rozhrábla pár uhlíků. Vedle ležela kniha s vytrženými listy, jak Daryl ve spěchu zatápěl. Vlastně si nejsem jistá, jestli by s ní nezatopil, i kdyby vedle krbu byly připravené noviny. Měl spadeno na cokoli, co trochu zavánělo „lepší společností, lepším životem“. Ze zvědavosti jsem nadzvedla její hřbet. „Dixone, ty barbare, pálíme Rimbauda.“   
Přihodila jsem pár polen a rychle cupitala zpátky, zbytek knížky pod paží. Pod deku. Strčila jsem si studená chodidla pod něj. Nadzvedl se na lokti a díval se na mě, jak listuji stránkami. 

„Hele,   
Sladší než dítěti je maso jablek, vnikla  
mně voda zelená v jedlové kostry klín,  
a hned mým kormidlem a hákem kamsi smýkla,  
smývajíc zvracení a skvrny modrých vín.“  
Citovala jsem. Poslouchal, nic neříkal.   
Hele, de-li-kát-ní… perfektní slovo. To už se teď nepoužívá. Na takový slova není čas.“

„Četls to někdy?“ zeptala jsem se po chvíli.  
„Ne před snídaní,“ řekl, mrkl na mě a začal se zvedat. Oblečení jsme měli rozvěšené kolem krbu, musel přejít nahý, tak jako já. Ne, že bych ho nikdy neviděla nahého. Ne, že bych vedle něj nikdy nespala. Ve všem měl pravdu. Jen dnes to bylo prostě jiné. Jindy bych odvracela zrak, ale dnes jsem si dovolila se dívat na jeho široká záda, úzké boky a hm… a tak různě.   
„Jdu se podívat po něčem k snědku.“   
Pokývala jsem hlavou a vrátila se ke knize. Minimálně očima. Moje mysl ale zaměstnávalo něco jiného. Něco mnohem víc vzrušujícího než starý svazek s chybějícími stranami.   
Když zmizel na druhém konci místnosti za dveřmi, které mohly vést do kuchyně, zvedla jsem se a zamotala se do dlouhé pletené deky a cupitala pomalu za ním.   
Zavoněla káva nebo se mi to zdálo?   
„Sakra, Daryle Dixone, káva? Vážně?“  
Kuchyň byla malá, moc malá na tak obrovskou halu. Ale luxusně zařízená. A s plynovým sporákem! Na stole se kouřilo ze dvou šálků černočerné kávy, zatímco Daryl klečel před linkou a na zemi za ním se kupily zásoby, které se mu podařilo objevit. Konzervy, sušené mléko, kaše, zavařeniny, luxusní čokolády, víno…   
„Vánoce!“ zaradovala jsem se. Dnes budeme snídat. Dnes budeme totiž možná i obědvat a večeřet. A nemusíme kvůli tomu ani hnout prstem.   
„To je ta dobrá zpráva,“ narovnal se a oprášil kolena. Jak bylo jeho zvykem, nic nevysvětloval, jenom pokynul směrem k obrovskému prosklenému oknu, které vyplňovalo jednu stěnu místnosti. Za ním bylo šeré ráno, chumelilo. Nádherný výhled, pokud chcete vědět můj názor. Přistoupila jsem blíž a nahlédla ke straně, kde visel teploměr. Oteplilo se. Výrazně.   
„Sakra.“   
„Myslím, že máme tak den dva, aby nás led udržel, abychom se mohli dostat domů. Pokud nezačne pršet.“   
„Nebo až na jaře…“  
„Zítra nebo pozítří vyrazíme.“   
Jednoduché příkazy. Prosté. Neměla jsem s tím sebemenší problém.   
V hale bylo příjemně teplo. U ohně jsme posnídali balené pečivo a zavařeninu. Horká káva byla jako svátost.   
„Kdy jsi to tu prošel? Musí to být obrovské!“   
„Neprošel. Nebylo kdy.“ Pokynul směrem ke mně a mému překvapenému výrazu. Automaticky jsem se otočila a hledala očima, kde leží můj nůž a zbraň. Zachytil můj pohled. „Ty si teď lehneš. Já půjdu.“   
Sledovala jsem, jak opět mizí, jak prochází nahoře po schodišti. Obezřetně. Ne, nebála jsem se s ním, ať už jsme se dostali do jakékoli situace (a že s ním se děly věci!). Bez něj to bylo mnohem horší.   
Vlezla jsem si znovu pod kopu dek i s knížkou. Jeho kroky zněly jinak, když prošel zpátky, už věděl, že nahoře nic nebo nikdo není. Znala jsem ho dobře.   
Donesl mi hromadu oblečení, abych si vybrala. Zatahala jsem za okraj bílé látky s krajkou. Vyklouzly saténové kalhotky obdivuhodných rozměrů. Zvedla jsem obočí: “Dixone, vážně?“   
Zachechtal se, když jsem je odhodila stranou se slovy: „Ty by mi nebyly ani s uzlíky po stranách.“   
Hodil po mě obrovskou podprsenku. „Paní domu byla monstrum!“ komentovala jsem to.   
Ale růžový župan byl fajn. Vklouzla jsem do něj a bylo mi jedno, že je obrovský a… růžový.   
„Ahoj, cukrátko,“ popíchl mě.   
A bylo to fajn. Bylo mi teplo, byla jsem najedená a měla jsem župan. 

Daryl ještě za světla prošel celý dům, od sklepa až po půdu. Za gaučem už ležela hromada věcí, které uznal za vhodné vzít s sebou do věznice. Nedovedla jsem si sice představit, jak je potáhneme po ledě zpět k autu, ale důvěřovala jsem mu. Šlo vesměs o nářadí, zbraně a jídlo.   
Když jsem několikrát za sebou zakašlala, popošel ke mně, a se skoro omluvným výrazem mi položil ruku na čelo. „jsem V POŘÁDKU, díky!“ odsekla jsem. „Mimochodem, našel jsi nějaké léky? Hershel o tom pořád mluví, že tu určitě něco najdeme…“   
Následovala jsem ho do velké koupelny nahoře v patře. Cupitala jsem za ním ve svém obrovském růžovém županu a opravdu upřímně se zasmála, když se naše siluety objevily ve velkém vykládaném zrcadle. Já bledá, rozcuchaná, ale zato v růžovém nadýchaném obláčku, on špinavý zanedbaný lovec (dalo by se říct, kdyby se někdo odvážil) v obrovské luxusní koupelně se zlatými kohoutky. „Jsme to ale páreček.“   
Hledali jsme v poličkách, držel tašku, když jsem do ní házela léky na bolest, antibiotika, desinfekci, obvazy… Ve spodním šuplíku jsem našla velký balík dámských vložek a radostně zvolala: „bingo. Ženský mi urvou ruce.“   
Jen se ušklíbl. „Už jste to taky mohly vymyslet nějak …pohodlněji. Něco jako čurání ve stoje u chlapů.“   
„Chytráku. “   
Za vložkami ležely kondomy. Zamávala jsem s nimi Darylovi před obličejem: „Maggie za mě bude týden prát!“   
Naházela jsem do tašky poslední objevy, nějaké toaletní papíry se slovy, měla jsem co dělat, abych se s nimi nepomazlila, nevyzkoušela na tváři, jak jsou hebké: „i kdybych je měla nést celou cestu…“ Po chvíli dodal. „Ty je nepotřebuješ?“   
„Ne, děkuji.“ Odsekla jsem. Až po čase mi došlo, k čemu vlastně směřoval jeho dotaz.   
Brzy se setmělo. Sesedli jsme se opět na gauči. Daryl plánoval druhý den za světla obejít ostrov, snad by našel i loď, která by se dala časem použít. A možná najít schůdnější cestu k autu… Překontrolovat led.   
„Je tu dobře.“ Řekla jsem. „Takový azyl, když už má člověk dost apokalypsy. Nemůžeme sem jezdit, až budeme v důchodu, drahý?“ U nohou nám ležely rozjedené oplatky. Natáhla jsem se pro jeden a všimla si, že se na mě dívá ze strany. Byl to jeden z těch pohledů – nevím, jak se tě zeptat, ale potřebuju to vědět. „Co je? To ty kondomy?“ vybafla jsem na něj. Protože na muže Darylova typu se ohledně kondomů může jenom bafat. Nemůžete kroužit kolem a čekat, až se vysloví. Oni se prostě nevysloví.  
Odfrkl, ale já věděla, že právě o to jde. „Zack si dává pozor?“ zamumlal.   
Chvíli jsem si musela dávat jedna a jedna dohromady. „Zack? Zack si určitě dává pozor. Doufám. Jinak je Beth v pěkném průšvihu.“   
„Tak kdo? Rick?“   
Zamračila jsem se. „O co ti jde? Mluv jasně.“   
Zavrtěl hlavou.   
„Chceš vědět, kdo si se mnou dává pozor?!“ řekla jsem za něj. Jen se díval a kousal si spodní ret. Pak zase zavrtěl hlavou. „Jdu spát.“   
„Ne, JÁ jdu spát.“   
Oheň si dál vesele praskal, po stěnách obrovské haly tančily stíny. Venku hučel vítr, zledovatělé kapky ťukaly do oken. Vyklouzla jsem rychle ze županu a zahrabala se po deku vedle Daryla, a strčila si – tak jako předtím - studená chodidla pod něj. Natáhl ruku, sevřel mi jeden nárt a začal třít. Vypadal, že vůbec nevnímá, co dělá. Že všechno činí naprosto automaticky a bezmyšlenkovitě. Když mě pustil, otočila jsem se na břicho, pevně odhodlaná spát. Bylo ticho. Jen ten vítr venku. 

Pak mi položil svoji velkou teplou ruku na záda, a pomaličku, pomalu sjížděl dlaní – nebo spíš jen polštářky prstů - až hluboko ke kříži, kde mě zalechtal tam, kde se začíná zaoblovat zadeček. Zavzdychala jsem a konečně se na něj přes rameno podívala.   
„Víš, tohle moje místo…“  
„Já vím,“ řekl pomalu.   
„Jak bys mohl něco takového vědět…“ zakňourala jsem, když mi v těch místech začal kroužit palcem.  
„Jak bych nemohl. Celou noc ses mi nastrkovala,“ odpověděl.  
Jeho hlas byl hrubý, hluboký. Víc než kdy jindy. Věděla jsem, co to znamená. A nechtěla jsem nic namítat.   
„Tak jestli nechceš nést následky, přestaň…“   
„Chci.“ Zašeptal mi do ucha, když se nade mě sklonil. „Chci ty zatracený následky.“   
Dívala jsem se bezmocně, jak ze mě stahuje deku, jak se sklání nad můj kříž, a tam, kde měl předtím prsty, jsou nyní jeho rty a jazyk. „Sakra,“ vyklouzlo mi.   
Moje překvapení přešlo do sténání, když mě popadl za boky a obrátil čelem k sobě. „Tohle tady rozhodně je de-li-kát-ní,“ řekl, zatímco mi pomaličku roztahoval kolena od sebe.   
Už jsem nemohla vydržet jeho pohled a posadila se. „Vysvleč se,“ zaprosila jsem, zatímco jsem se slepě šátrala po knoflících na jeho košili.   
„Ne,“ odpověděl prostě a dál si mě – s rukama na bocích – prohlížel.   
Když se mi po nekonečně dlouhé době konečně podíval do očí, viděla jsem, jak jsou jeho zorničky rozšířené, rty pootevřené. Chtíč. Touha. Jakkoli se to dá nazvat, všechno se týkalo mě a jeho, toho co mělo následovat. Díval se na mě tak, jako nikdy předtím ne.   
Sklonil se a lípl mě na rty. Ale hned se odtáhl a díval se, jak jeho vlastní ruka vklouzla do mého klína.   
Zalapala jsem po dechu, když mě tam poprvé pohladil. Usmál se a pokračoval. Hleděl mi do očí, co to se mnou dělá. Co se mnou dělá, když do mě strčí prst. Nebo dva.   
Zašátrala jsem rukou po polštáři, a chtěla si přikrýt tvář, abych zadusila zvuky, které on způsoboval, a já nemohla ovlivnit.   
„Chci tě slyšet,“ stáhl mi polštář.   
A pak mě trápil, nenechal na sebe sáhnout, jen jsem se musela dívat, co se mnou dělá, co jeho ruce dělají s mým tělem. A když konečně zacinkala spona na jeho opasku, když si stahoval kalhoty, už jen ten zvuk ve mně rozezněl blížící se orgasmus. Konečně! Byla jsem pro něj připravená už dávno dávno předtím, než do mě vůbec vstoupil. A když se tak stalo, když konečně nalehl svojí celou vahou mezi moje stehna, zvuk mého sténání se rozléhal tichým domem. A mísil se s jeho.   
Jeho ruce kolem mě, jeho tvář vedle mojí, jeho horký dech, jeho rty na mém krku, on ve mně. Jeho síla a pohyby…   
Nechal mě přijít k sobě, pak se teprve líbal. Pomaličku něžně.   
Už jsme nemluvili. Jen přes nás přetáhl deku. Usnuli jsme vedle sebe, poslední, co si pamatuji, byla jeho vůně, a jak mě hladil po vlasech. 

Jen ráno si už nepamatuji.   
Probudila jsem se brzy, ještě za šera, a hned jsem věděla, že je něco moc špatně. Moc moc špatně. Nebyl vedle mě, byla hrozná zima, třásla jsem se a měla jsem pocit, že umírám. Iracionální pocit, ale naprosto jasný a zdrcující.   
Pokusila jsem se pohnout, ale moje tělo bylo jako zavalené. Daryl seděl kousek ode mě v hromadě papírů a krabiček. Od léků? Opravdu?   
„Co děláš?“ zkusila jsem říct. Ale zdálo se, že ani moje hrdlo dnes nebude spolupracovat.   
Ale musel mi rozumět, protože vzhlédl. „Jsi vzhůru? Dobře! Hledám léky…“   
„Co se děje?“ zkusila jsem se posadit, spustit nohy na podlahu, protože se ho přece dnes ráno potřebuju dotknout, ujistit se, že to co jsme spolu prožili, se mi nezdálo.   
Přiskočil ke mně. „Máš vysokou horečku, lež…“   
Zakňourala jsem. Moje tělo mě zradilo. Cítila jsem, jak mě táhne k zemi naprosto proti mé vůli. Jen to, že mě zachytil, mě zachránilo před tvrdým pádem na zem. „Co je…?“   
Položil mě zpět, odhrnul vlasy z čela. „Něco vymyslíme, prostě lež. Lež!“   
Otočil se zpět k hromadě léků a toho, co vypadalo jako příbalové letáky. „Lež…“   
A pak už nevím nic. Jen bolest, temnota. Daryl. Bolest, vědomí, strach a smrt. Daryl. Dech. Daryl…   
V jednu chvíli mě vzal do náručí a nesl pryč. V koupelně byla napuštěná vana se studenou vodou. Slyšela jsem svůj vlastní křik doléhat z velké veliké dálky. Darylovy oči. Nikdy bych nevěřila, že něco takového uvidím…   
Když jsem se přestala třást, vracelo se mi vědomí. Ale drkotající zuby mi znemožňovaly mluvení. A tak jsem se jen bezmocně dívala, jak sedí na okraje obrovské bílé vany, ve které jsem ležela, hlavu v rukách. „Promiň.“ řekl mi.   
Poklekl – nebo se spíš svezl na kolena vedle vany. Ruku mi položil na čelo. Sklonila jsem se k ní. „Daryle…“   
Pak jsem jednou otevřela oči a viděla nad sebou sklánět Ricka. Oči jsem hned zase zavřela, protože halucinace – to už není žádná legrace, to už začíná být opravdu vážné. Podívala jsem se znovu až za hodnou chvíli, a to jen proto, aby za širokými rameny Ricka hledala opravdového a skutečného Daryla. Ale objevila se starostlivá tvář Carol, nesla čaj. To už je opravdu moc.   
„Dixone!“ řekla jsem důrazně.   
„Jsem u tebe,“ řekl a sklonil se ke mně, čímž překryl Rickův obraz.   
„Zdají se mi věci.“ Zakňourala jsem zoufale.  
Ale začal se usmívat od ucha k uchu. „Nic se ti nezdá.“   
Hledala jsem v jeho výrazu nějaké ďáblovo znamení, že je přelud. Že se mi také zdá.   
„Jsou opravdu tady. Všichni. Rick a děti, Carol, Maggie, Glen, ostatní…“   
„Jak?!“   
„Ve vězení se to podělalo. Našli naše auto… jsou tu. Nechceš odnést nahoru? Bude tam větší klid…„ navrhl. Musel si přečíst na mém zmateném výrazu, že toho je na mě moc.   
Rick byl tedy zpět. A jeho výraz a přirozená autorita. Namítl: „Někdo musí být pořád s ní…“   
Daryl pokývl a tím bylo vše řečeno.   
Byla jsem ráda. Všude bylo najednou moc hluku, moc tváří a starostlivých výrazů. Vzal mě do náruče a nesl o patro výš do velké ložnice pána domu.   
„Romantický,“ špitla jsem.   
Položil mě na obrovskou postel. A hladil, dokud jsem znovu nezačala usínat. „jo, romantický. Spi, budu tu.“ 

...


End file.
